msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 31st, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from January 31st, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. This week has been filled with battle after battle. I call on Baron Durthan to speak about our arrival in spires. Matiff Durthan: Well, we grouped up at our outpost in Talador. From there, we ran through the region to the Spires of Arak. After a brief encounter with the Iron Horde along the way, and one case of mistaken allies for enemies, we arrived safely. Then, after being fired upon by the solar weapon, which we found out quickly was operational, we ran. Still getting fired on along the way until we reached Veil Terokk and made camp. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Kyandra, please speak about our battle with the Iron Horde base. Kyandra Icefire: We made our way to an encampment that the shattered hand clan had in the spires. We passed by a battle with some plant life, with a bog giant attacking us by mistake as it was also fighting off the Iron Horde. We were able to reach the base, after being fired at by cannons, and we were successful in taking that post. We ventured back to Veil Terokk to recover and plan our next point of attack to actually claim the sun weapon itself. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Drossy, Could you please speak about the last event that took place in the ruins? Lysabet Drostone: So. We approached the ruins at the base of Skyreach the next day, aiming to gain a foothold, I imagine, and.. well, the Iron Horde's ogre allies had come to assist them. We broke down a barrier, were accosted by.. a.. group of -podlings-, and after taking out a few converted golems, found a room to establish for future connection. Unfortunately, just as we were beckoned toward the spire by our avian allies.. the Iron Horde atop the spire attacked. We were.. well, fairly to say, fuckin' defeated, and rushed back to base for repair and rest. ..and that's all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Mage Commander, you had us help with an assault as well. Please speak about it. Vanidicus Alexander: So th'magus senate participated in one of th'campaigns ongoin' with the latest War Council. Our task; keep Orcs in an' then shell them. Th'ambush went off poorly an' we took several casualties. I will be revising our battleplans an' position within this war council before I commit anymore of our forces again. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. We now move on to next week. Durthan, you have a class. Matiff Durthan: Aye. I'll be hosting the second part of the Advanced Elemental Course that I started awhile back. Location will be determined and announced prior to class. We'll be discussing Earth Elementals on Azeroth. Damon Halliwell: Drossy, your class. Lysabet Drostone: So. Tuesday, eight bells.. gonna finish up the illusion classes with a practical guide on illusions in everyday situations.. and combat situations. Again? If you're coming, please.. don't. Show. Off. Damon Halliwell: Commander, you have a training with the Silver hand? Vanidicus Alexander: Yerp. So. Anyone who's interested. Next friday th'Silver Hand Chapter seeks t'do a spot of trainin' with us. Illusionary scenario's an' the like. Get some insight into what th'paladins're up to as well. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: This week we will be mounting a full scale attack on Skyreach. The front door is no longer an option as we were forced to retreat barley making it. I am drawing up plans with the Commander and our allies but make no mistake we will take Skyreach and we will get that weapon. Also my people have been studying the old ruins we took and have discovered something of great interest to me and I will now share it with you all. The Apexis disappeared one day and no one knows why or were or if they just died off but the ruins have reference to the last own plans of the Apexis. They were planning on building a Flying city to ascend. If they did so or not we know now but we had more in common with them then we thought. With that done, I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. raise a hand if you wish to speak. Drossy you have the floor. Lysabet Drostone: Juuust wanted to say, in a couple of weeks, Mab and I.. mostly Mab, because I am terrible with parties.. will be holding a lovely~ party. We will be posting flyers for the event very soon, so stay attentive for that! Damon Halliwell: Commander, that thing...speak about it. Vanidicus Alexander: Next week we'll be holdin' anouther senate wide decision to electe someone to th'outer council. Durin' this next week. Consider yer options an' think about this. Do -you- want to sit in on meetin's? If so, may want to put yer name forward. Convince some folks that you're the one to be the senate's representative on th'inner council. Tha's about all. Think on that everyone. Damon Halliwell: Any way there are no promotions tonight so I ask one last time does anyone wish to speak tonight? Well this brings the meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events